Witnessing Their Love Story
by Brianna Lynette
Summary: They had been falling in love since the day they met. He knows because he has been witness to it. Two of the three amigos are in love with each other. Which two? Who is the witness? Read to find out. OneShot


Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize. Which is everything except for Connor he is all mine. I don't even own Thompson High I borrowed it from Life with Derek.

As I adjusted my bow tie, I smiled as I looked around the reception. Everyone was laughing and having a good time. 'This was how it was supposed to be.' I thought. These two were always meant to be together. I had always known that. For as long as I could remember it had always been just the two of them. They had other friends of course, but they relied on each other the most. She had always gone to him for everything. Whenever she needed someone to make her laugh, or needed a shoulder to cry on she went to him. Whenever he needed it the most and usually when he least expected it, she would come out of nowhere to give him the boost that he needed. Looking at the happy couple I tried to remember the first time I started to look at them as a pair.

_It had been a neighborhood block party when we had all been six or seven. The two of them had been playing some game that only they knew how to play. I was on my way to tell my parents something when I heard it._

_"Look at them over there." His dad said._

_"I know they are so adorable. Wouldn't it be funny if that turned into something someday?" Her dad joked._

_"It sure would be funny. Then we could actually call each other family." His dad bantered back. As their husbands joked, the wives just got these knowing smiles on their faces and rolled their eyes at the men's antics._

From that day forward I couldn't help but think of my two friends as one half of the same set. I kept a very close eye on the two of them. Watching and waiting to see when things changed for them, because I knew that someday they would change. I was happily rewarded one day during our sophomore year in high school.

_She had been crying, I could tell. So I kept an eye on her knowing that she would go to him eventually and maybe something interesting might finally happen between the two of them. I didn't have to wait very long. She had kept her fake smile on her face all throughout cheerleading practice and I could tell by the look on her face that all she wanted to do was go home and cry. But as far as I knew she didn't have a ride home and I was about to offer her one when I saw him drive up in the parking lot. He got out of the car, she just gave him a look and he wrapped her in his arms. After holding her for a few minutes, he took her stuff and put it in the trunk of his car. Then locking his car and grabbing her hand they set off for the one place that was completely theirs._

_Hillridge was a small town located in the middle of the San Fernando Valley. There weren't many places you could go without being scene by somebody. I knew where they were going, but only because I had accidently came across them while hiking one day. They had looked like they were having one of their moments, so I just turned around and left the way I had come. After seeing them there that day I began to notice more and more that when one of them seemed to need to have some alone time, they disappeared. No one ever knew where they were. Not even the other 'amigo'. I came to the conclusion that they went there. _

_So I wasn't surprised later that night to get a phone call from one of our friends asking if I had seen either of them. But come school the next day I could tell that something was really different with them. It was usual after a trip to their spot, for the both of them to be in really good moods, but something about this day felt different. It felt like something had changed in the entire universe for the better. I couldn't place the feeling all morning while I was getting ready for school, but the second I saw them I knew. They weren't acting any different than usual, but somehow I knew just by looking at them. I knew it wasn't official yet, which was why no one acted any differently around them. As far as everyone else knew they were still best friends and nothing else. But I knew that as soon as the grace period for the ending of her previous relationship had ended, those two would make it officially official. They would become a couple._

And they did. It took them almost a month to tell the world that they were together but they did it. I remember everyone being so happy for them. Guys told him that it was about time and girls told her that they were glad she had finally opened her eyes to what was in front of her. Unfortunately, it didn't last very long. Not the first time anyway. They had become the it couple in school overnight and it took a toll on their relationship. Every move they made, everything that they did people gossiped about it. At first they told each other that as long as they knew what was happening in their relationship the rest was no one's business. But they still heard them and I know they hurt both of them. He asked me once why people cared so much. Why did they need to know the reason that him and his girlfriend didn't hang out last night. I told him I didn't know what to tell him.

They had started to get past it, past all the rumors. Once school had let out for the summer it seemed like they did get past it and they were happy for those three months. But once they were trapped inside the walls of Thompson High once again it all started up again. Only this time it was worse. She had done something to piss some girl off about something stupid; I don't even remember what it was anymore. So to get back at her this girl started a rumor that people started to believe. Of course those of us closest to the 'amigos' never believed it. We never believed that he would do that to her and neither would the other 'amigo'. But it got so bad that he couldn't even hang out with the other 'amigo' alone without being called a cheater right to his face the next day at school. I knew something had to give and it did one cold November day after practice.

_I watched her all through practice and noticed how her heart wasn't really in it. She was the first one in the locker room after practice was over, which was weird for her. She usually stayed to help pick up. Like always he was waiting for her, but he seemed so sad that day. When he had put her stuff in his car he looked at her as if to ask her something. She answered by shaking her head no. so they sat on his car in what seemed like an empty school parking lot and talked. _

"_We don't have to do this you know." He told her._

"_Yes we do. I trust you both more than anything you know that. But I can't deny that this one isn't getting to me. I hate when those girls give you mean looks and call you nasty names. You don't deserve that and neither does she." She paused to catch her breath. He wasn't looking at her, he couldn't bear to. _

"_I want this so badly! I want us to work. I want to be your wife someday. I just don't think that that can happen if we stay together now."He turned to face her then with tears in his eyes._

"_But I want to make a promise to you. I am going to promise you that when the time is right I will be there for you. I will be waiting for you. And when that time comes we will do this right and nothing will stand in our way. That is my promise to you. Will you promise me that?" she looked at him expectantly. All he could do was nod his head in acceptance. She said something about calling her mom to come pick her up and he said alright. She turned away from him to go, but he called her back._

"_I would give you the world if that's what you want." She smiled at what he said._

"_But I don't want the world." He grinned when she responded._

"_Well than what do you want?"_

"_You. All I want is you." That seemed to tell them both something that I never could figure out._

When they broke up that day everyone thought it was because the rumors about him cheating with her best friend were true. But to everyone's surprise the next day when they walked into school, it was arm and arm with their best friend. The three amigos it seemed were as tight as ever. After graduation myself and our three other friends thought that they would try again. We were wrong. They told us that the only way they would try again right away was if they were going to the same school. They didn't. But it seemed that they were attached at the hip no matter how far away they were from each other. Things didn't really change for them again until our trip to Rome.

_The six of us had decided to go to Europe the summer after sophomore year in college. We were originally going to see all of Europe, but the girls were still good friends with Isabella and somehow convinced us to spend our entire trip in Italy. One night the two of them decided to go out exploring Rome all on their own. None of us minded because we thought that maybe while they were out they might come to their senses. No such luck. We never did find out what happened that night, they never did tell us. Not till about three months later anyway. Three months after our trip we were back at school and I was with my girlfriend about to go out for the night; when she came running into my dorm room demanding to borrow my girl. I didn't have a say in the matter, they both left before I could say anything._

_A week later we all found ourselves at home for the weekend. We had made plans to have a movie night but she had other things planned for him. When we met up with the girls she gave him a look that said we need to talk. They both made apologies about ruining the evening we had planned, but the girls waved her off and said that this was more important. I had no idea what they were talking about but I didn't mind them going off on their own. We didn't see either of them again for two days. I tried to get one of the girls to tell me what they knew but they just kept telling me that I would know soon enough._

_The last night of our trip they took us to dinner and said that they had some news. They were all smiley so I figured that they were back together. Boy was I wrong. _

"_I know that you guys are probably wondering why we bailed on you guys this trip." He started. I just gave my head a shake and smiled._

"_Its kool guys we understand. You finally got back together and were making up for lost time." I said. _

"_Um… no that is defiantly not it. You guys remember when we hung out just the two of us when we were in Italy?" she asked us. We all assured her that we remembered._

"_Well we did a little more than hang out that night. And to make a long story short, I'm pregnant." She told us with a grin. Well I was NOT expecting that._

After her announcement they explained to us that they weren't going to get back together anytime soon because of the baby. It just wasn't the right time but they did have a plan. A plan that their parents fully supported. That is how they ended up sharing an apartment, a college, and a beautiful baby boy.

Well you can imagine that sharing such close quarters with the one person in the world that you care for the most just might make you realize that you are meant to be with them. I don't want to lie to you and tell you that this didn't happen with them, because it did. About six months after Connor was born they started to take their relationship seriously again. They didn't tell anyone. On Connor's first birthday I caught them making out in the hall. They begged me not to say anything about it swearing up and down that they were going to tell everybody soon. Soon my ass. It took them another six months to say anything to anyone else. Now here we were almost eight years after they first got together and they finally got married. I saw her mom heading right for me and I knew it was time for my speech. Yeah he picked me to be his best man. Go figure. I mean I know we are good friends and all but I would have thought he had a closer friend than me. So when I asked him why he picked me, his answer surprised me.

"You are my best guy friend. That may be a little weird because we are so different but it also feels like out of all my male friends you have been there for us since the beginning. And since you have been there from the beginning you deserve to stand next to me as I finally get my happy ending." I was shocked when he told me that but I agreed anyway. As I walked up to the stage my godson shot me a grin as best a two year old could and that gave me everything I needed to start my speech.

"Hey guys. Are you having a good time? Well I just wanted to start off by saying that I couldn't be more honored to stand up here and give this toast to these two people. Lizzie and David were always meant for each other…"

**Wow. That took a really long time to write. Anyway I should have probably updated my Gilmore Girls fic instead of doing this oneshot but this idea wouldn't leave me alone. This is my first Lizzie McGuire story and I hope you guys liked it. I have no intentions of continuing this unless I just get so many awesome reviews that I can't help myself********. I wonder how many of you were actually hoping that this might be a MG story. If you were I am sorry to disappoint you and I hope you leave a review any way to tell me what you think of this. For those of you who do want to drop me a line I challenge you to try and guess who was telling the story. If you are signed in when you guess who it is I will send you a reply to let you know if you were right********. I hope you enjoyed it! Reviews are appreciated but not mandatory.**

**Brianna**

**P.S. I just wanted to give a quick mention to the fact that American history was made today. I know that what happened Tuesday happens every four years but it was different for the fact that we just swore in our first African-American President. I think that it is so kool that we Americans have come so far in so little time. Just over forty years ago there was a man fighting for this same future that is our present. I truly believe that this is the best eightieth birthday present that Dr. King could have ever asked for. So Happy Birthday Dr. King wherever you are and Congratulations President Barack Obama and good luck. **


End file.
